Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas
Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas(cunoscut şi sub numele de GTA: SA) este un joc video de acţiune şi aventură dezvoltat de Rockstar North. Este al treilea joc 3D GTA şi al cincilea din serie. Iniţial jocul a fost creat pentru PlayStation 2 ( şi lansat în octombrie 2004), iar mai târziu şi pentru Windows şi Xbox. San Andreas a fost precedat de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City şi de Grand Theft Auto III şi este urmat de Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories. Acţiunea are loc în 1992 iar personajul principal este Carl "CJ" Johnson. Acesta se reîntoarce din Liberty City, în Los Santos, pentru a fi acasă la înmormântarea mamei lui. Acolo îşi găseşte familia şi vechea bandă căzute în disgraţie. Pe parcursul jocului CJ află mai multe despre moartea mamei şi intră în diverse afaceri. Istorie După succesul lui GTA: Vice City, mulţi jucători au anticipat venirea acestui joc în 2003, dar primul anunţ despre joc a fost făcut abia în 29 octombrie 2003, de către Take-Two Interactive, care spunea că jocul va fi lansat doar ”în al patrulea trimestru al anului 2004”. Până atunci, scepticii au lansat teorii, cum că acţiunea jocului se va petrece ori în oraşul ficţional San Andreas, California, ori în Sin City, Nevada. Pe 1 martie 2004, Take-Two a anunţat că jocul jocul Grand theft Auto:San Andreas va fi lansat pe data de 19 octombrie 2004 în America de Nord, în 22 octombrie în Europa, iar în 29 octombrie în Australia. Prima informaţie despre joc era că San Andreas nu va fi un oraş, ci un stat în cadrul căruia se află trei oraşe şi zonele din jurul acestora. Pe data de 9 septembrie 2004, Take-Two a anunţat amânarea lansării cu o săptămână. Tot atunci a anunţat că jocul va fi lansat şi pe Windows şi Xbox. San Andreas a fost lansat pentru PlayStation 2 în 26 octombrie 2004 în America de Nord iar pe 29 octombrie 2004 în Europa şi Australia. În Japonia jocul a apărut pe piaţă doar pe data de 25 ianuarie 2007. Versiunile Windows şi Xbox au fost lansate pe data de 7 iunie 2005 în America de Nord şi pe 10 iunie 2005 în Europa şi Australia. Derularea jocului San Andreas este structurat similar celor două jocuri precedente. În mare jocul este alcătuit din elemente RPG şi condus, care îi oferă jucătorului un spaţiu vast pentru a acţiona. Pe jos, jucătorul poate să meargă, să fugă, să înoate, să se caţere sau să sară; de asemenea, el poate avea asupra sa arme şi obiecte de luptă corp la corp. Jucătorul poate folosi un mare număr de vehicule, printre care automobile, bărci, elicoptere, avioane, trenuri, tancuri, motociclete şi biciclete. Spaţiul vast poate fi explorat de jucător după poftă, deşi trebuie urmat un curs al misiunilor pentru a debloca noi oraşe şi abilităţi. Când jucătorul nu se află într-o misiune poate să facă ce doreşte, dar unele acţiuni atrag atenţia autorităţilor. Cu cât jucătorul este mai periculos, cu atât creşte atenţia autorităţilor, care intervin, după caz. Pentru infracţiuni minore (atacarea oamenilor, îndreptarea unei arme către un cetăţean, furtul de vehicule, omorâtul a câţiva oameni,...) intervine poliţia, iar dacă aceasta nu face faţă, intervine SWAT, după aceea FBI, iar dacă nici aceştia nu fac faţă, intervine armata (inclusiv cu tancuri). În plus, jucătorul poate să joace misiuni secundare. Misiunile secundare clasice erau practicarea taximetriei, stingerea focurilor (ca pompier), prinderea criminalilor (ca poliţist), salvarea oamenilor (ca medic pe ambulanţă). La aceste misiuni s-au adăugat furatul din case, proxenetismul, condusul camioanelor şi al trenurilor (cu scopul de a livra o anumită marfă la timp), precum şi şcoli de pilotaj (avioane şi elicoptere), şcoli de şoferi (pentru maşini şi motociclete) şi şcoli de condus bărci. În acest fel se pot ameliora abilităţile jucătorului în domeniul respectiv. Poate cumpara case. Locaţii Acţiunea se petrece în statul ficţional San Andreas, inspirat din California şi Nevada. Înfăţişează trei mari oraşe:[[Los Santos]](corespondent lui Los Angeles, California, [[San Fierro]](corespondent lui San Francisco, California) şi [[Las Venturas]](corespondent lui Las Vegas, Nevada. Jucătorii pot urca până la 800m, pe Muntele Chiliad(bazat pe Mount Diabolo); pot sării din diferite locuri cu paraşuta; pot vizita 12 orăşele rurale, situate în cele trei regiuni: Red County, Flint County, şi Bone County. Alte destinaţii notabile sunt Barajul Shermann(bazat pe Barajul Hoover), baza militară secretă 69(corespondentă lui Area 51) şi multe forme geografice(în deşert cât şi în munţi). Mărimea San Andreasului este de 36km2 adică 13,9mile2, aproape de 4 ori cât Vice City şi de 5 ori cât Liberty City. Los Santos right|thumb|Los Santos, văzut din cartierul rău famat, Idlewood. Los Santos este cel mai mare oraş din joc. Precum L.A., Los Santos este alcătuit din mai multe cartiere iar unele cartiere sunt stăpânite de bande de stradă. Unele din cele mai importante cartiere din joc sunt Ganton, Willow Field, Jefferson, Idlewood şi East Los Santos, bazate pe cartierele Compton, Willowbrook, Watts, Inglewood, şi East Los Angeles. Centrul este la fel de aglomerat ca şi Downtown Los Angeles; de asemenea se găsesc şi cartierele Rodeo şi Mulholland bazate pe Beverly Hills şi denumite după Rodeo Drive; plajele fac parte din cartierele Santa Monica şi Verona Beach, bazate pe Santa Monica şi Venice Beach; Vinewood şi masivul semn Vinewood sunt bazate pe Hollywood şi semnul Hollywood. În Los Santos se găsesc repere specifice L.A.-ului precum: Turnurile Watts, Centrul de Convenţii L.A., Turnul Capitol, Primăria, Turnul Băncii U.S., Observatorul Griffith, Forumul, digul Santa Monica, Podul Thomas Vincent, Strada Rodeo Drive, Walk of Fame, Hotelul Bonaventure, teatrul Chinezesc Graumann's şi intersecţiile. San Fierro San Fierro este cel mai mic oraş. El este, precum S.F. caracterizat de terenul deluros şi tramvaiele trase de cabluri. În San Fierro se găsesc unele repere specifice oraşului real: Hashbury(Haight-Ashbury district), Queens(Castro district), Chinatown, Gant Bridge(Golden Gate Bridge), care leaga San Fierro-ul de Las Venturas. Mai e si Big Pointy Building(Piramida Transamerica),Windy Street(Strada Lombard), părţi din vechea autostradă Cypress Street Viaduct, care căzut în 1989 în timpul unui cutremur şi primăria care se aseamană foarte mult cu cea reală. Lângă docuri se află un portavion şi un submarin. Are si tramvaiele din orasul San Francisco, California, care functioneaza prin curent subteran. Las Venturas Las Venturas este al diolea oraş ca mărime din joc. El intruchipează L.V., în concluzie are multe cazinouri. În cazinouri, jucătorii pot participa la jocuri precum blackjack, poker, ruletă sau renumitele "slot machines". În plus există şi cluburi de strip-tease(jocătorul plăteşte iar stripteusa schimbă dansul). Strada principală din Las Vegas se numeşte Las Vegas Strip iar cea din joc Las Venturas Strip. Aici se găsesc principalele cazinouri: Come-a-Lot(Excalibur Hotel and Casino), The Camel's Toe(Luxor Hotel), Pirates In Men's Pants(Treasure Island), The Visage(The Mirage), The Clown's Pocket(Circus Circus), V-Rock Hotel and Casino( Hard Rock Hotel and Casino), Four Dragons Casino(Imperial Palace) şi Caligula's Palace(Caesar's Palace). Alte cazinouri sunt Pink Swan, Starfish Casiono, High Roller,şi Royal Casino. Alte repere importante sunt semnul "Welcome to Fabulos Venturas"(denumit după "Welcome to Fabulos Venturas") şi Venturas Avery Carrington and Candy Suxxx(după Vegas Vegas Vic and Vicki). Multe camere de hotel se pot cumpăra. În jurul Venturasului este deşert iar în oraş se poate găsi şi Old Venturas Strip(după Old Vegas Strip),unde se găsesc câteva cazinouri vechi şi nişte cluburi de striptease. Personaje Personajele care apar în San Andreas sunt foarte diverse şi corelate cu locurile în care apar. Acest lucru permite apariţia mai multor misiuni decât în GTA: III şi GTA: Vice City. Personajul principal este Carl "CJ" Johnson, un tânăr afro-american care face parte dintr-o bandă de stradă. Los Santos este "câmpul de luptă" pentru teritoriu şi respect al bandelor de stradă Grove Street Families, Ballas şi Vagos. Alte bande notabile sunt The Triads(asiaticii) şi Vietnamezii. Acestea îşi fac veacul în San Fierro. Mafia, dar şi The Triads au cazinouri în Las Venturas. Precum în jocurile anterioare, vocile personajelor sunt ale unor celebrităţi, precum David Cross, Andy Dick, Samuel L. Jackson, James Woods, Peter Fonda, Charlie Murphy, Frank Vincent, Chris Penn, Danny Dyer, Sara Tanaka; rapperii Ice T, Chuck D, Frost, MC Eiht and The Game şi muzicienii George Clinton, Axl Rose şi Shaun Ryder. Young Maylay îşi face debutul cu vocea lui Cj. Scurtă istorie După ce a trăit 5 ani în Liberty City, Carl "CJ" Johnson se reîntoarce în Los Santos pentru funeraliile mamei sale. Acolo îşi găseşte familia şi banda, Grove Street Families,în disgraţie. Împăcându-se cu vechea bandă, CJ se luptă cu bandele rivale şi aduce prestigiul bandei lui înapoi. În timp ce câştigă tot mai mult teritoriu, CJ află că cei mai buni prieteni ai lui, Big Smoke şi Ryder lucrează pentru ofiţerul corupt Tenpenny şi banda rivală, The Ballas. Smoke şi Ryder îl prind pe Sweet, fratele lui CJ, intr-o ambuscadă. Tenpenny îi arestează pe Sweet şi pe CJ, pe care îl duce într-un orăşel la ţară. Sweet rămâne în puşcărie. CJ îşi dă seama că singurul mod de a-l scoate pe Sweet din închisoare este să-l ajute pe Tennpenny la treburile lui murdare (droguri, omoruri, etc.). CJ reuşeşte să-şi facă noi prieteni, şeful orb al The Triads, Wu Zi Mu(Woozie); un hippie pe nume The Truth şi Cesar Vialpando, un prieten din Los Santos, care de asemenea a fost trădat de prieteni. Carl şi noii lui prieteni deschid un garaj de maşini în San Fierro şi aşteaptă o oportunitate de a se întoarce în Los Santos. După ce îl omoară pe Ryder, CJ este contactat de un agent guvernamental, Mike Toreno, care îi spune că îl poate scoate pe Sweet din închisoare, dacă este ajutat la nişte "treburi". După aceea, CJ împreună cu Wu Zi Mu deschid un cazino în Las Venturas. În sfârşit, Carl găseşte un mod de a se întoarce în Los Santos iar fratele său este eliberat, dar acestuia nu-i place noul stil de viaţă a lui Carl. El decide să se întoarcă acasă şi să aducă încă o dată Grove Street Families la statutul de lider. Tenpenny ajunge la tribunal dar nu este acuzat de nimic deoarece toţi martorii au fost omorâţi sau sunt daţi dispăruţi. Cetăţenilor nu le convine decizia şi vandalizează oraşul(acest lucru este asemănător cu 1992 Los Angeles Riots). Cu scopul de al găsi pe Big Smoke, care a devenit cel mai mare dealer de droguri, CJ preia controlul asupra aproape întregului oraş şi îl găseşte, după care îl omoară. După aceea, Tenpenny încearcă să fugă cu o maşină de pompieri, dar după o urmărire prin tot oraşul, el pierde controlul camionului şi cade de pe un pod. Când CJ doreşte să îl împuşte, Sweet îl opreşte şi spune: "It's just a cop that died in a car accident." (Este doar un poliţist care a murit într-un accident de maşină.). Tenpenny moare datorită rănilor iar familia Johnson se reuneşte şi este fericită. Ultima replică a lui CJ este: "Fittin' to the hit the block. See what's happenin'."(Mă duc prin oraş. Vreau să văd ce se mai întâmplă.). Apariţii ale personajelor din alte jocuri Multe personaje şi locuri din jocurile anterioare GTA apar în San Andreas. Catalina, antagonistul principal din GTA: III este ajutată de CJ la jafuri. Claude Speed, personajul principal din GTA: III îşi face o scurtă apariţie drept iubitul Catalinei, după ce aceasta îl părăseşte pe Carl. Alte personaje din GTA: III sunt Salvator Leone şi Maria, viitoarea soţie a lui Leone. Ken Rosenberg şi Kent Paul, personaje din GTA: Vice City, apar în Las Venturas ca angajaţi ai mafiei precum erau şi în Vice City. Diferenţe faţă de jocurile anterioare Diferit faţă de GTA-urile anterioare, în San Andreas nu există aşa-numitele "loading screens"(ecranele care apăreau în timpul jocului pentru a se încărca o nouă insulă), deşi harta este notabil mult mai mare. Aceste ecrane de încărcare mai apar doar când jucătorul intră într-un magazin sau începe o misiune. O altă diferenţă considerabilă este că jucătorul poate schimba de la modul "single-player" la modul "multi-player" când face un rampage(nu şi pe platforma Windows). Cele 100 de "Hidden Packages"-uri(Pachete ascunse) au fost înlocuite cu 100 "spray paint tags"(grafittiuri de respreiat), 50 de potcoave, 50 de poze(în locaţii speciale) şi 50 de scoici. Noua concepţie a camerei de filmat, a felului de a te bate şi a modului de a ţinti cu arma au fost adaptate după alt joc Rockstar, Manhunt. Culorile de la verde la roşu indică gradul de sănătate al oponenţilor. Maşinile au fost adaptate după jocul Rockstar Midnight Club. Acum există mai multe maşini de cursă iar aproape oate maşinile din joc pot avea propulsie pe azot lichid("nitrous oxide"). Caracteristici noi Vehicule În total sunt aproape 200 vehicule în joc, faţă de jocurile anterioare în care erau cam 80. S-au adăugat biciclete, maşini de deşert(precum cele din cursa Paris-Dakkar), trenuri, combine, un curăţător de străzi, amfibii, tractoare, maşini de tuns iarba, avioane, maşini cu care se pot tracta alte maşini, şi multe altele. În jocurile anterioare existau doar câteva aparate de zbor, pe când în San Andreas există 11 avioane şi 9 elicoptere, acestea sunt folosite foarte des dea lungul jocului. "Hydra", un Harrier Jump Jet, este folosit în misiuni, dar poate fi obţinut şi cu ajutorul codurilor. "Shamal" este creat după un Learjet şi se poate găsi pe orice aeroport. Unele elicoptere se pot găsi oprite în diferite locuri iar altele pot fi obţinute doar după ce primeşti o licenţă de pilot respectiv de zbor. Unele avioane, precum AT400(Airbus A319), Beagle(Brittan-Norman Bilander), Leviathan, Nevada (Douglas DC-3), Raindance, Rustler(P-51 Mustang) şi Shamal se deblocehază în timp şi se găsesc pe aeroporturi. Sea Skimmerul are la bază o mitralieră folosibilă. Bărci noi au fost adăugate iar altele modificate. Launch este o şalupă militară care are o mitralieră de calibrul 50 pe acoperiş, dar este obiect static(nu se opoate folosi), dar mitraliera de pe barca poliţiei se poate folosi. Personaje Jucătorii pot să înoate şi să se caţere pe pereţi. În apă nu mori, decât dacă te scufunzi prea mult şi rămâi fără aer. De asemenea, jucătorul poate ţine două arme în mână. Harta fiind aşa de mare, se poate pune un punct pe ea, pentru a se putea ajunge la destinaţia dorită. Aceste lucruri pot avea efect asupra celorlalte personaje din joc. Respectul lui CJ creşte/scade o dată cu acţiunile lui şi numărul de prietene. Pentru ca CJ să aibe forţă, trebuie să fie antrenat, adică să meargă la fitness. Mâncatul şi exerciţiile pot avea efect asupra aspectului lui CJ. Dea lungul jocului se pot perfecţiona: forţa, condusul, ciclatul, zburatul, capacitatea plămânilor şi folosirea armelor(când aceata este destul de mare, CJ poate ţine în ambele mâini arme de acelaşi fel). CJ poate discuta cu un unele personaje din joc, răspunzând afirmativ sau negativ(Rockstar susţine că ar fi 4200 de dialoguri în joc). Inteligenţa artificială a personajelor din joc a fost schimbată. Dacă ataci un pieton, celialţi fug sau sunt speriaţi iar dacă în preajmă se află un membru al unei bande rivale, acestal începe să tragă în CJ. Poliţia nu mai trage numai în personajul principal, ci şi în cei care se împuşcă pe stradă sau se bat. În cazul în care maşina de poliţie este lovită de orice altă maşină, aceasta urmăreşte aceea maşină, până când şoferul este omorât. Abilităţi noi * Modificarea maşinilor Majoritatea maşinilor din joc pot fi modificate la multiplele garaje. Toate modificările sunt vizuale, mai puţin azotul lichid("nitrous oxide", cunoscut şi drept "boost", care accelerează maşina foarte repede) şi suspensiile hidraulice, care pot ridica sau coborî maşina la nivelui dorit(maşinile modificate în acest fel sunt renumite şi cunoscute sub numele de "lowrides"). Alte modificări sunt sisteme stereo, faruri, spoilere, etc. * Războaie între bande Scopul acestor aşa zise războaie este obţinerea treitoriului, a baniilor şi a respectului. Un război începe, când CJ omoară 3-4 membrii ai unei bande rivale în cartierul acesteia. Dacă jucătorul câştigă războiul, teritoriul îi revine lui şi membrii bandei lui încep să umble pe străzi. Ocazional, teritoriile sunt atacate de rivale, acestea pot fi apărate, dar pot fi şi pierdute. O dată ce toate teritoriile sunt obţinute, ele nu mai sunt atacate. * Jafuri Dacă CJ are un Boxville negru, noaptea el poate să meargă, să jefuiască unele case. Cu cât mai multe bunuri ia, cu atât mai mulţi bani primeşte. * Mini-jocuri Multe mini-jocuri se găsesc în San Andreas. Acestea sunt basketball, biliard(pool), dansuri, dansuri "lowride", pariuri sportive(curse de cai), jocuri de noroc(în cazinouri) şi jocuri clasice(gen "arcade games"). * Multiplayer Jocul în doi a fost lansat pe Xbox şi PlayStation 2. Au fost create nişte "rampage"-uri speciale pentru acest tip de joc. Ambii jucători trebuie să se afle pe acelaşi ecran(şi să aibe puţin respect unul de celălalt). * Banii Utilizarea banilor a fost lărgită. Jucătorii pot paria banii pot cumpăra haine, modifica maşini, cumpăra mâncare ş.a.m.d. Dacă cheltuie prea mulţi bani, CJ poate avea datorii. În acest caz, o persoană necunoscută îl sună şi îi spune să plătească datoriile. În caz contrar, CJ este omorât de patru membrii ai bandei. Muzica din joc Precum jocurile anterioare, San Andreas are o mulţime de melodii din perioada în care se întâmplă jocul. Artişit notabili sunt The Who, Toto, Faith No More, Depeche Mode, James Brown, Soundgarden, KISS, Rage Against the Machine, Danzig, Cream, Alice in Chains, Guns N' Roses, Snoop Dogg, N.W.A., 2Pac, Ice Cube, Dr.Dre, Eazy-E, Stone Temple Pilots, Lynyrd Skynyrd, şi Ozzy Osbourne. În San Andreas se găsesc 11 staţii radio: WCTR(West Coast Talk Radio), radio cu talkshow-uri şi ştiri; Master Sounds 98.3, funk şi soul; K-Jah West(radio emis din Liberty City), raggae; CSR(Contemporary Soul Radio), new jack swing; Radio X - The Alternative, rock; Radio Los Santos, rap; SF-UR(San Fierro-Underground Radio), house; Bounce FM, funk; K-DST - The Dust, rock clasic; K-Rose, country; şi Playback FM, hip hop clasic. Vocea moderatorului K-DST este a lui Axl Rose. Sistemul radio este diferit de jocurile anterioare, în care la radio se tot repeta acelaşi sunet MP3. Jocul alege singur ce melodie urmează, acest lucru permite ca melodia să fie întotdeauna alta. La WCTR, ştirile sunt corelate cu acţiunile lui CJ şi ale altor personaje. Pe măsură ce jucătorul face tot mai multe misiuni, ştirile şi talkshow-urile se schimbă. La instalarea jocului, acesta creează în My Documents folderul San Andreas User Files. Aici se găseşte folderul User Tracks, în care jucătorul poate adăuga MP3-uri pe care le poate asculta ca pe un radio în joc(valabil doar pe PC şi Xbox). Vânzări, aprecieri, critici şi premii } ! style="background:#ddddee;" colspan="2" | Premii |- |style="width:35%"|''Cel mai bun din 2004'' premii IGN |PlayStation 2, jocul anului 2004, Cel mai bun joc de acţiune pentru PS2 , Cea mai bună poveste pentru PS2 |- |''Cel mai bun şi cel mai rău din 2004'', premii Gamespot |Cel mai bun joc Playstation 2, Cel mai bun joc de acţiune-aventură , Alegerea jucătorului - Cel mai bun joc de acţiune-aventură pt. PS2 , Alegerea jucătorului - Jocul PS2 al anului, Cele mai bune voci, Cel mai amuzant joc |- ||Premiile SpikeTV 2004 pentru jocuri video |Jocul anului, Cea mai bună performanţă pentru un om (bărbat), Cel mai bun joc de acţiune, Cea mai bună muzică |- |} Datorită lansării jocului pe PS2, San Andreas a fost foarte apreciat. San Andreas a depăşit toate speranţele şi a devenit unul din cele mai bune jocuri pentru Play Station 2, ajungând la 95% jocul video favorit(potrivit lui Metacritic). Este al cincelea joc extrem de apreciat din istoria Play Station 2. GameSpot i-a dat nota 9.6(din 10 posibil), şi premiul Editor's Choice. GTA: SA a primit 9.6 şi de la 1UP.com şi nota 10 de la "Official U.S. PlayStation Magazine". Sau dat foarte multe premii datorită finalului rămas "deschis" şi a vocilor. Jocul a fost criticat pentru că are greşeli grafice, modelele caractrelor sunt "slăbuţe", prea multe controale, auto-ţintitul(cu armele) spre alte personaje şi unlele noi idei minore. Vânzări În 3 martie 2003, jocul a fost vândut în peste 12 milioane de exemplare doar pentru Play Station 2. În 25 septembrie 2007, San Andreas devine cel mai bine vândut joc din Statele Unite ale Americii, la fel cum a fost şi cu GTA: III şi GTA: Vice City. Septembrie 26, 2007 GTA: SA este vândut în 20 de milioane de exemplare, din care 8,6 milioane în SUA. În 26 martie 2007, San Andreas ajunge pragul de 21,5 milioane de exemplare vândute în toată lumea. Controversa "Hot Coffee" (aproape de pornografie) În iunie 2005, o modificare a jocului San Andreas a apărut pe internet. Ea a fost creată de Patrick Wildenborg (alias "PatrickW"), un tânăr olandez. "Hot Coffee" face aluzie la scenele pornografice nevăzute în joc. În jocul original, CJ ajunge cu prietena în faţa casei acesteia iar ea îl întreabă dacă vrea "cafea fierbinte". CJ acceptă şi cei doi se duc în casă. Imaginea din casă nu este arătată, iar din casă se aud sunete şi imaginea se mişcă. După instalarea modificării, scena nu mai este privită din afara casei ci din casă (acest lucru exista deja în joc, doar că nu putea fi accesat de oricine). Acolo se pot vedea cei doi în timp ce întreţin relaţii sexuale. Mai târziu, tot în iunie, Jay "FNG" a transformat într-un mini-joc ceea ce înainte era doar un film. Jucătorul putea face parte din "acţiune". Datorită acestui joc, GTA:SA a fost revizuit şi a primit alte ratinguri. În America, până şi politicienii sau implicat în acest scandal. Pe data de 20 iulie 2005, producţia jocului a încetat, pentru a se exclude din viitoarele exemplare partea cu Hot Coffee. ESRB şi-a schimbat părerea despre joc şi i-a dat ratingul AO(Adults Only). Multe magazine au renunţat să mai vândă jocul. Acesată modificare a fost făcută doar pentru Xbox şi PlayStation 2. Rockstar a relansat jocul pentru PC, "Hot Coffee" fiind transformat în "Cold Coffee". De asemenea, pentru Xbox a fost lansată o versiune fără "Hot Coffee", numită "Trilogia" (aceasta conţinea toate cele 3 GTA-uri), iar pentru PS2 a fost lansată o ediţie specială. ESRB a redat San Andreas-ului vechiul rating M(Mature). Articole din Wikinews: * Scenele secrete pornografice stârnesc dispreţ * Magazinele renunţă să mai vândă jocul datorită scandalurilor Mituri San Andreas este un joc foarte mare iar Rockstar s-a gândit să-l facă mai interesant. Se spune că în joc sunt multe apariţii misterioase precum Bigfoot, OZN-uri, Monstrul din Loch Ness, fantoma mamei lui CJ, maşini fantomă care merg singure, ucigaşi în serie, zombii şi Leatherface. Niciun mit nu s-a putut confirma până acum, iar Rockstar nu s-a exprimat despre ele. Singurul mit despre care Rockstar a spus ceva este cel al lui Bigfoot, Rockstar a spus: "În joc nu este niciun Bigfoot, precum în viaţa reală". Link YouTube: * Teorie complexă despre mitul extratereştrilor * Teorie despre mitul zombiilor Rockstar a spus că: "Nu este nici un bigfoot in joc dar este ceva in pădure" Unii spun că ar fi un urs.Bigfoot este rareori văzut doar in versiunea 1.0 a jocului. Leatherface este real Şi se poate găsi la THE PANOPTICON.De ce?Pentru că sunt multe indicii.Primul este că in filmul The Texas chainsaw massacre leatherface a fost inchis intr-o Închisoare numită the panopticon.Al doilea indiciu este că la panopticon poti găsi o drujbă ca si leatherface.Al treilea este că in cabine poti vedea sânge pe podea. Maşini fantome. Ele sunt reale. Le poti găsi în Back o' Beyond. Monstrul din Loch Ness nu există. Zombie este un glitch şi există. Cum să faci unul: Parchează-ţi maşina În Pay n' Spray şi loveşte un om şi el te va urmări până in garaj.Apoi intră in garaj cu omul acela cu tot apoi intră in maşină şi vopseşteţi-o.Când ieşi omul trăieşte si este invincibil la orice chiar şi la apă,rachete si 2dor. OZN-urile nu sunt reale dar dacă te duci la Lil' Probe Inn poţi vedea inăuntru poze cu OZN-uri. Majoritatea miturilor sunt doar moduri. The Introduction The Introduction ( ) este un film de 26 de minute adăugat în pachetul "Special Edition" pentru PS2. În acest pachet s-a aflat si filmul Sunday Driver. În The Introduction sunt relatate evenimentele dinaintea venirii lui CJ înapoi în Los Santos. Note Legături externe * Situl oficial San Andreas * Ghidul de strategie al Strategtwiki * Gtasanandreas.net - totul despre joc de:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas en:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas es:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas fi:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas fr:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas it:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ja:グランド・セフト・オート・サンアンドレアス nl:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas no:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas pl:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas pt:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ru:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas tr:Grand Theft Auto:San Andreas Categorie:Grand Theft Auto